Interloper
by hughville
Summary: House returns to find Cameron in charge of Diagnostics. Contains spoilers for S5 finale. This started as a oneshot that grew!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is what I would love to see happen next season. This along with some good medical puzzles.**

~*~*~*

Cameron entered Cuddy's office. Cuddy looked up when she entered and motioned to a chair. Cameron sat down and crossed her legs, waiting. Cuddy finished signing the papers on her desk and stacked them up neatly.

"I want you to take over Diagnostics," Cuddy told her.

"What about Foreman?" Cameron asked, trying to hide her shock.

"I'm not asking Foreman, I'm asking you," Cuddy replied. "Do you want it or not?"

"This is temporary, right? Until House gets back?"

"Maybe, maybe not," Cuddy replied, looking down at her desk.

"House is coming back, isn't he?" Cameron asked.

Cuddy shrugged. "I don't know."

Cameron sat staring at Cuddy. "I'll do it on two conditions," she finally said.

"What conditions?"

"You tell House and you let him have his department back when he returns."

Cuddy nodded.

~*~*~*

Cameron stood in the doorway of House's office. She half expected to see him sitting behind his desk, playing with his yo-yo or his oversized ball while he mocked her. She swallowed the lump in her throat that arose when she thought of him. She had thought about going to Mayfield to visit him. She just wasn't sure how he would feel about it; she knew Chase would hate it if she went. She twisted the wedding band encircling her finger.

Slowly, she walked toward his desk and ran her hand along the smooth surface. Technically, it was now her desk; her office. In her mind, though, this would always be House's desk; House's office. She sat in his chair and looked around. His presence permeated the room. He had been gone for nearly a month and yet she could still sense him. She knew she couldn't use this office. There were too many memories. Sighing, she rose and entered the conference room.

~*~*~*

Sitting in House's office became a ritual for Cameron. She began each day sitting at his desk soaking in his presence. She pushed the ache his absence caused into a corner of her heart and tried to ignore it. She focused on the patients and keeping Taub and Foreman from killing each other. She had been worried that Foreman would resent her but he was surprisingly supportive. Taub was a different story. He made no secret of his contempt for her. Cameron suspected Taub's attitude caused Foreman to react the way he did. Cameron found herself liking Thirteen. She could understand Foreman's fondness for the young doctor.

Cameron was sitting at House's desk, eyes closed. Thanksgiving was a week away. Chase wanted to go visit her parents, but she didn't see how they could make the trip. She leaned back in House's chair and sighed. She rolled his oversized tennis ball up and down her thigh. She now understood why House played with it. She could think better when she rolled it around.

"The power is intoxicating, isn't it?" a familiar voice drawled.

Cameron sat up abruptly. House stood in the doorway, leaning on his cane. Her breath left her at the sight of him. He was just as beautiful as she remembered. She closed her eyes and shook her head at that treacherous thought.

"House," she breathed.

"Cameron," he said, a hint of mocking in his tone. He smirked at her as he entered the office and sat in one of the chairs facing his desk.

"Cuddy didn't tell me you were back," she told him, trying to regain her composure. He looked different. Maybe it was the close cropped hair. Maybe it was the lack of anguish and pain in his eyes.

He shrugged. "I'm not," he replied. "Not officially."

Cameron nodded. She looked into his clear blue eyes. There were so many things she wanted to ask him; so many things she wanted to tell him. She stood up and indicated his chair. He shook his head.

"It's not mine anymore," he told her. "It's yours."

"I'm just borrowing it," she told him.

He laughed. "I thought you would change things around in here. Make this space more warm and fuzzy. Like you." He looked up at her and his eyes glinted in the early morning sunlight.

She shook her head. "It's not my office."

He looked at her for several long moments. She felt the old attraction surface. There had always been something about the way he looked at her. Something primal that made her heart beat faster and her breath catch in her chest.

"It might be," he said. "Depends how I do."

"What do you mean?"

"Cuddy says I have to prove to the board that I'm fit to return," he informed her. He smirked again. "They want to make sure I'm not crazy anymore." He widened his eyes comically as he said it.

Cameron didn't laugh. She put her hands on her hips. "But you've been released from Mayfield. Your doctor there had to clear you."

"He did," House said, rising. "Still have to prove myself." He began making his way into the conference room. Cameron followed him, a frown of confusion still marring her features.

"How long?" she asked.

House settled in one of the chairs at the table. "Dunno," he shrugged.

"And this doesn't bother you?'

He looked at her again and she shivered. "I don't mind working under you," he said softly. His eyes held hers and she heard the unspoken meaning in his words. Her heart hammered in her chest. He continued to look at her and his head titled slightly, a sensuous smile stretching his lips.

Foreman and Thirteen entered and the moment was shattered. Cameron watched as they greeted House. Taub entered and stared in shock at his former boss. House smiled and stretched out his long legs. He glanced at Cameron.

"Nice to see nothing has changed," he remarked.

~*~*~*

Cameron continued to lead the differentials. House sat in a corner, watching, offering the occasional diagnosis. His eyes followed Cameron's every move. She grew more and more agitated. His unwavering gaze was unnerving. She would send him to perform tests just to get him out of the office and away from her. He would stare at her meaningfully before he left.

Valentine's Day was approaching. Cameron knew Chase was planning a romantic dinner and she felt guilty for wanting to avoid it and him. They had a particularly difficult case and she was afraid she would have to cancel. She had canceled so many times, Chase was growing angry.

Her pager trilled and she looked at the display. She sighed. House. She'd sent him down to the lab to run tests. Now he was paging her with the message _You know you wanna_. She ignored the page. Ten minutes later the pager trilled again. _Meet me in the sleep lab. _She shook her head in frustration. The tension between them had been building for weeks now. He had begun touching her, teasing her, when no one was looking. Her pager trilled yet again and she groaned. _If you don't come to me I'll come to you. _

She gripped herpager and closed her eyes. It trilled again. She wouldn't look; she wouldn't. She looked down at the display. _Decide._

The sleep lab was deserted. Cameron sighed. House was not here. She shook her head. How typical of him; playing games with her and then hiding. She turned to leave when one of the doors opened.

"I see you decided,' House commented.

"I came down to tell you to stop playing these insane games," she said quietly.

He approached her slowly. She stood her ground and he stopped directly in front of her. The heat from his body enveloped her. His clean, distinctive scent made her dizzy.

"You like the games," he told her huskily. "You missed the games. You want the games."

"No," she whispered. "I'm married now. You can't keep doing this."

His finger lightly traced a path down her cheek and she shivered. "You like it, though. You want it."

"No."

"You want me," he whispered, leaning down until his mouth was inches from hers. "You always have."

"Not anymore."

His breath fanned over her face as he laughed. "Liar."

She closed her eyes and shook her head.

His hand came to rest on her shoulder. His mouth brushed against hers. "My therapist told me I should go after the things I want," he whispered. "I shouldn't deny myself the things I need to make me happy."

She looked in t his eyes. "What are you saying?"

He raised an eyebrow and stroked her shoulder. "My therapist also told me that honesty is healthy."

"House," she breathed.

"I want you."

Her mouth parted and he smiled. His cane clattered on the floor and suddenly she was in his arms and he was kissing her. She knew she should push him away. She pulled him closer. She knew she should feel guilty. She felt like she was finally where she belonged.

His lips moved down her throat, nibbling and tasting. He maneuvered her into one of the rooms and pressed her down onto the bed. He undressed her slowly, stopping to caress her skin or kiss her. Desire surged through her, hot and sharp. She removed his clothes quickly, impatient to feel his naked skin against hers.

She grabbed at him and tried to guide him into her willing body. "Now," she panted. "Now, now!"

He laughed and pushed her hands away. "Be patient," he murmured. "I want to touch you." Which he proceeded to do; he touched her everywhere with his mouth and hands. Her breathless cries echoed off the walls.

Finally when she felt she couldn't take any more, he moved over her. "Spread your legs," he told her.

"Finally," she panted. She spread her legs and grabbed him, guiding him into her. He laughed and pressed a kiss against her shoulder as he slid deeply into her.

"Oh, God, House," she gasped as he began to move. He pulled back and sank into her again. His thrusts were slow and she felt the tension building as he continued to thrust in and out of her gently. Her climax, when it came, was so intense, she nearly blacked out. House pressed his mouth to hers to swallow her screams. She writhed beneath him and whimpered against his mouth. Gradually, she felt the shudders lessen and she relaxed beneath him. She closed her eyes and luxuriated in the feel of him sliding in and out of her, his body rubbing against hers. She had waited so long for this. The she felt him tense and he jerked against her, groaning her name. She welcomed his weight when he collapsed onto her.

"Leave him," he whispered against her hair.

"It's not that simple," she told him.

"Sure it is. I want you and you want me. Simple."

"I'm married."

He propped himself up on his elbows and looked down at her. "They now have this nifty thing called a divorce."

"And if I divorce Chase, then what?"

He shrugged. "We can be together."

"Really?" she asked. "For how long? Until you get bored with me and move on?"

He looked into her eyes and the seriousness of his expression startled her. "I won't get bored."

"You say that-"

He grabbed her chin. "I won't get bored," he repeated more forcefully.

"Do you love me?' she asked, afraid of his answer.

He looked at her. "Yes."

"Say it."

He smiled. A soft laugh escaped him. "I love you," he paused and his smile widened. "Alison."

She began to cry and laugh simultaneously. "If you break my heart, I will kill you."

"I won't," he promised.

~*~*~*

The end.


	2. Chapter 2

Cameron looked up as Cuddy approached the nurses' station in the ER. She pasted a smile on her face as Cuddy stopped in front of her.

"I got your request," Cuddy told her. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes," Cameron told her, still smiling. "Did House approve it?"

"Yes," Cuddy replied. "You're sure you want to go back and work for him again? I mean, I admit, he's been better since he got back from Mayfield. But you left for a reason."

Cameron continued to smile. Her face was beginning to hurt. "I realized how much I miss the puzzle," she laughed. To her ears, the laugh sounded false and forced. Cuddy looked at her for a moment and then nodded.

"Well, I know House can use the help with Hadley's condition getting worse," Cuddy sighed. "And you're the only person I know who can deal with House and his insanity."

Cameron's smile was beginning to fade. She was getting tired of all the deception. Lying to Chase, lying to Cuddy; it was all beginning to wear on her.

"You can start tomorrow," Cuddy told her.

Cameron sat on the couch in the condo she shared with Chase. He would be home soon. Somehow she had to tell him she was going to working with House again. Somehow she had to tell him that she was in love with House and he with her. Somehow she had to tell Chase their marriage was over and she wanted a divorce. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath when she heard the door open.

"Hey," Chase greeted her. He leaned down to kiss her. She turned her head slightly so that his kiss landed on her cheek. He straightened and frowned. "Still not feeling well?"

Cameron shook her head. "I think I'm just tired. Too many hours on my feet in the ER." She looked away from Chase. She found it ironic that she could cheat on Chase but not on House. She and Chase hadn't had sex since she slept with House.

"I've decided to go back to work for House," she told him quietly.

Chase tensed. "Why?" he asked.

Cameron shrugged. "He needs help. Thirteen is getting sicker. Foreman wants to spend more time with her." The reasons sounded weak to her ears. She could only imagine how they sounded to Chase.

"So, let him hire someone else."

"Cuddy has already approved it."

Chase laughed mirthlessly and shook his head. "Well, thanks for letting me know." He grabbed his keys and slammed the door as he left.

House sat at his piano playing a classical piece. A knock on the door startled him. Glancing at his watch, he saw it was after eleven. He figured only Wilson would come by so late.

"Use your key!" he shouted and resumed playing. He heard the door swing open but didn't look up. "Grab me a beer." He closed his eyes and lost himself in the music again. He finished the piece and stretched. The soft sound of sobbing caught his attention. He saw Cameron leaning against the refrigerator, crying. Grabbing his cane, he quickly made his way over to her.

"What happened?' he asked, putting his arms around her.

She buried her face in his shirt as sobs shook her. House stood, holding her, stroking her hair. After about fifteen minutes, he grimaced as pain began to shoot up his leg.

"Come on," he told her. "Let's go sit down."

Pulling away, she looked up at him. "Oh, your leg," she sniffed. She walked to the couch and sat down.

"I told Chase I'm coming to work for you," she told him. She looked around for a tissue. House turned and went back into the kitchen. He returned and held out a paper towel. She looked up at him as she took it and he shrugged. Sitting beside her, he rolled his cane between his hands.

"Is that all you told him?" he asked.

His question prompted a new round of sobs from her. House looked at her helplessly before putting his arm around her again. She leaned into him and continued to cry.

"I think I can guess what happened," he told her. "You told him you're coming back to work for me, he said I should hire someone else, you told him Cuddy already approved it, and he got mad and left. How'd I do?"

She pulled back and looked at him. "How did you know?"

He shrugged and wiped the tears from her face with his thumb. "It's what I would have done."

Her face crumpled as she began to cry again. "How did I end up here?"

House squinted at her and a teasing glint came into his eyes. "I dunno. You drove?"

"House," she groaned. "You know what I mean."

He pulled her back against his chest. "I know," he said quietly. "You didn't get here on your own. I helped you. I pursued you until I got what I wanted."

Cameron pulled back again and looked at him. She used the paper towel to blow her nose. House laughed softly and stroked her hair.

"What made you change your mind?" she asked.

House thought for a moment about pretending he didn't know what she was talking about. He sighed and leaned back against the couch. He lifted his cane and tapped it on the coffee table.

"I always wanted you," he told her. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye. He mentally counted to five knowing the explosion was coming.

"You WHAT? I ASKED you if you liked me! You said NO! You pursued Stacy! You pursued CUDDY!" she yelled. Her hand shot out and connected sharply with his cheek.

House laughed again and rubbed his cheek. "Would you like to hit me again or can I explain?"

"What is there explain?" she asked angrily.

House worked his jaw and resumed tapping his cane on the coffee table. "I hired you because you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen," he began. She huffed angrily and turned her back on him. He looked at her. He could tell she was angry but still listening so he continued. "But you were so young and naïve. I knew you thought you were in love with me and I admit that I wanted you. But I knew I would ruin you. I didn't want to do that to you. So I pushed you away. Thing is," he paused and the tapping became louder, more pronounced. "I couldn't stay away from you." He laughed again. "Then Stacy came back. I thought she would be a good diversion. I thought I could make it work with her. Strangely, I found myself thinking of you when I was with her." He shook his head. "Then you kissed me. For about thirty seconds I let myself kiss you back. Then I realized why you were kissing me." Cameron turned to look at him. The anguish on her face was more than he could bear so he looked away, fixing his gaze on the top shelf of his bookshelf. "So, I made a joke and sent you away. Just like I always did. As for Cuddy," here he paused and glanced at her quickly before continuing. "I didn't really begin pursuing her until I caught you and Chase in the storage closet."

Cameron began to cry again. House shook his head and used his cane to pull himself up. He limped into the kitchen and brought back the roll of paper towels. He handed it to her and sat back down.

"Why didn't you tell me any of this?" she asked, pulling a paper towel from the roll and wiping her eyes.

He shrugged. "When you came back, you seemed happy with Chase. I would have made you miserable. I still might." He resumed tapping his cane on the coffee table. "Then you married him and I went to Mayfield." He looked at her and shrugged. "I figured Cuddy would put Foreman in charge of the department. Imagine my surprise when Wilson told me you were running my department."

"Cuddy asked me to."

He nodded. "She made the right decision. You're a good administrator and an excellent diagnostician."

"Thank you," she sniffed.

He smirked. "Well, you did learn from the best."

She laughed. "Yes, I did."

Silence stretched between them broken only by the sound of House's cane tapping against the table.

Finally he sighed. "You have a decision to make," he told her. "You have to decide if you want to stay married to Chase or be with me. I love you but so does he." He shrugged slightly and lifted his cane to look at the tip.

His eyes drifted closed when her lips pressed against his cheek. His cane clattered to the floor when her mouth closed over his. He deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue into her mouth. As his hands moved beneath her shirt, she pulled his t-shirt over his head. When her mouth moved over his chest, he groaned. Their kisses became more frenzied and he ripped the button off her pants trying to get them off her. She scratched his hip trying to get his jeans pushed down. He ripped the strap on her bra pulling it from her. She raked her nails up his back as he pressed her back against the couch. He grimaced in pain as he positioned himself over her. The grimace turned to a look of bliss as he slid into her. He thrust into her and she clawed at him, trying to pull him deeper into her body. Then she was climaxing, shouting his name. He continued to thrust into her until he felt his muscle tighten and then he was jerking against her. Her name left his lips in a gasp. His weight pressed her down further against the cushions as he collapsed onto her.

She wrapped her arms around him. She felt the tears start again. She knew she had to tell Chase. She just didn't know how.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you to all who have read and commented on this. I'm not one to ask for comments, but if you like it (or even if you don't), I'd love to hear from you. Any feedback is helpful. Oh, and I don't own House. Never did. Never will. But, if I did... **

_**Wer seines Lebens viele Widersinne**_

_She who reconciles the ill-matched threads_

_of her life, and weaves them gratefully_

_into a single cloth—_

_it's she who drives the loudmouths from the hall_

_and clears it for a different celebration_

_where the one guest is you._

_In the softness of the evening_

_it's you she receives._

_You are the partner of her loneliness,_

_the unspeaking center of her monlogues._

_With each disclosure you encompass more_

_and she stretches beyond what limits her_

_to hold you._

_**--Ranier Maria Rilke**_

**_~*~~_**

**_Wer seines Lebens viele Widersinne_**

_She who reconciles the ill-matched threads_

_of her life, and weaves them gratefully_

_into a single cloth—_

_it's she who drives the loudmouths from the hall_

_and clears it for a different celebration_

_where the one guest is you._

_In the softness of the evening_

_it's you she receives._

_You are the partner of her loneliness,_

_the unspeaking center of her monlogues._

_With each disclosure you encompass more_

_and she stretches beyond what limits her_

_to hold you._

**_--Ranier Maria Rilke_**

Cameron lay staring up at the ceiling. Shadows played across the smooth surface. She could hear the distant sound of late night traffic. She'd called Chase and left a message telling him she was staying at a friend's house. She turned her head and looked at House. She was naked, in his bed, with his arm and leg draped across her and his breath stirring her hair. She should feel guilty. She should be wracked with recriminations. She wasn't. She felt like she was finally home. Earlier that evening, House had admitted that he'd always wanted her. She felt more guilt about starting a relationship with Chase than she did about her affair with House. The thought of all the time they'd wasted because they couldn't or wouldn't say how they truly felt filled her with bitter sorrow. In the quiet of the apartment she could hear her cell phone ring. Carefully, she slid from the bed and padded out into the living room to retrieve it. She looked at the display and her heart dropped. Chase had called.

_Hey, babe. I'm sorry about earlier. It's your career. If you want to go back and work for House, I'll support you. It's just…you know how I feel about him. I'll see you tomorrow at work. I love you. _

Cameron snapped her phone shut and closed her eyes. Slowly, she rose and returned to House.

House sat at the desk in the conference room, feet propped up, twirling his cane. Cameron and Taub sat at the table looking over a patient file. Foreman and Thirteen had taken the day off. Thirteen was beginning to experience more symptoms of her illness. On the days when she was worse, she wasn't much use to him so he let her stay home. Foreman spent the day on the phone with her when she stayed home, so House started letting Foreman stay home with her.

He watched Cameron as she read. The early morning sunlight shimmered on her blonde hair. He smiled as he remembered her hair spread around her as he thrust into her. He leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes. He thought about last night. He'd slept better with her next to him than he had in years. He was an idiot for waiting so long to tell her how he felt. Maybe if he'd told her years ago, he wouldn't have ended up at Mayfield. Maybe she'd be married to him instead of that moron Chase. He sat up and opened his eyes. He tilted his head. He wanted to marry her? He looked at her again. She seemed to sense his eyes on her and looked up. She smiled slightly and he felt a flutter of desire in the pit of his stomach. He leaned back and let the thought of marriage to Cameron roll around in his head. A self satisfied smile spread across his face. He was definitely warming up to the idea of her wearing his ring, living with him the rest of their lives. She just had to get rid of Chase.

House looked up as Chase poked his head in and looked at Cameron. "Can I talk to you?" he asked her.

"She's a little busy right now; dying patient and all," House said loudly. "We'll see if we can schedule you in sometime next year."

Cameron rose and looked at House with a warning glance. "House," she said quietly.

House lowered his head and watched as they moved out into the hallway. His brows lowered as Chase put his hand on Cameron's arm and leaned down toward her. His eyes narrowed as Cameron looked up at Chase and nodded. He swung his legs to the floor and leaned forward when Chase bent down further to kiss Cameron on the cheek.

"What did he want?" House asked ominously when Cameron entered again.

Cameron avoided his gaze and sat down, picking up the patient file. "He asked me to have lunch with him," she replied diffidently.

"You'll be working," House reminded her in the same ominous tone.

Taub looked from one to the other then returned his attention to his own copy of the file.

"It's just lunch, House," Cameron sighed.

House stood and stomped from the room. Cameron continued to read the file, but Taub noticed her hands shook. They sat in silence, pretending to read for nearly twenty minutes. Taub's eyes flicked up when Cameron's pager went off. She glanced at it and closed her eyes. Five minutes later, it trilled again and she bit her lip as she looked at it. She sighed and turned her attention back to the file. Taub looked up at her when her pager sounded a third time. He saw her eyes widen in horror and he frowned as she ran from the room. He closed the file and sat back. Slowly, he began to put two and two together.

Wilson looked up as Taub entered his office.

"I think House and Cameron are having an affair," Taub told him, coming to stand in front of his desk.

"What makes you think that?" Wilson asked, looking up at the other doctor in surprise.

As Taub related the events of the morning, Wilson felt his stomach drop.

"Just thought you should know," Taub shrugged. Wilson squeezed the bridge of his nose as Taub left.

House wouldn't. Wilson shook his head. House didn't even like Cameron. He denied it often enough. Wilson groaned as the realization sank in. He knew House too well. House always denied the things he wanted most. Shaking his head, he turned his attention back to the patient files on his desk. House would come to him soon enough.

Cameron slammed open the door to the sleep lab.

"Don't you dare!" she raged.

House swung his cane and looked at her dispassionately.

"I'm not going to sit around and watch him grope you," he told her, his voice low and calm.

"He's my husband!"

House rose and was in front of her so quickly she gasped. "And what am I? Hmm? Your backdoor man?" he sneered.

"I will tell him," she ground out.

"When?" House asked. His unwavering gaze made her back up. He advanced on her until her back hit the door. He put both hands on either side of her head, crowding her against the door.

"When?!" he growled. "I want a date, Cameron; a time. When are you going to tell Chase that you love me; that you want to be with me?"

She shook her head as tears filled her eyes. "It's not that simple."

"Yes, it is," he told her. "It is very simple." He leaned in until his mouth was inches from hers. "Either you tell him or I will."

Cameron looked up him. "You can't," she whispered.

"Watch me," he told her. "You're not being fair to either one of us. You can't have us both. You're going to have to make a decision; me or Chase."

Cameron closed her eyes and nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

The cafeteria was crowded. House slouched in a corner of the booth and watched Cameron and Chase. He idly picked at the fries on his plate, moving them around with the tip of his finger. Wilson slid in across from him and House rolled his eyes.

"Did I invite you?" House asked.

Wilson shook his napkin out and dropped it into his lap. He picked up his fork and began to eat his salad. House sighed loudly.

"How long have you been sleeping with Cameron?" Wilson asked quietly.

"What makes you think I am?" House asked, stirring his finger through his fries. He squinted and tilted his head up.

"How long?" Wilson asked again, keeping his eyes focused on his lunch.

"About three months."

"Is she planning to leave Chase?"

"Yep," House told him, picking up his cup. He placed the straw in his mouth but didn't drink.

"And then what? You two ride off into the sunset and live happily ever after?"

"Why, Jimmy," House drawled. "Is that sarcasm I hear in your voice?"

"And then what?" Wilson persisted, stabbing his chicken with the fork.

House shrugged. "Maybe we'll get married."

Wilson laughed, a humorless sound. "So, what? The third time will be the charm for Cameron?" The moment the words left his mouth he knew he'd gone too far.

House carefully placed his cup on the table and slid out of the booth. Picking up his cane, he made his way to the exit. Wilson dropped his fork and buried his face in his hands.

The storm clouds were gathering. Cameron could feel them piling up. Chase was growing suspicious and House was growing more and more jealous. She knew she had to tell Chase about House but she honestly didn't know how. However she did it, Chase would be heartbroken and go after House. Chase was no match for House and House would annihilate the younger man. Cameron also knew if she broke things off with House the fallout would be apocalyptic. She honestly didn't think she could let House go. She had waited so long for him.

She shifted restlessly in the chair in House's office. She looked down at the patient file in her lap. She'd stayed late to avoid being at home alone with Chase. She hadn't exactly lied to him. She just hadn't told him that she volunteered to stay late and monitor the patient.

The office door opened and House came in. He looked at Cameron and sat on the foot rest in front of her. He stared at her for several long moments before reaching out and taking her hand. Pulling her toward him, he reached out with his other hand and lightly stroked her cheek. He leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers. She sighed and closed her eyes. His hand moved to cup the back of her head and he deepened the kiss. She moved closer and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him against her. His hands threaded through her hair and his tongue brushed hers causing her to shiver with desire. A moan escaped her as his hand slipped beneath her shirt and captured her breast.

She gasped when House fell from the foot rest, landing in a heap on the carpet. Cameron looked up at Chase.

"You bastard!" he snarled, moving forward to grab House by his shirt. House responded by hitting Chase in the leg with his cane. Chase released his hold on House and grabbed his leg. House got to his feet and swung a fist at Chase knocking the younger doctor to the floor. Chase scrambled up and grabbed House. House grabbed Chase's arms and rammed him up against the wall.

"She's _my_ wife, you bastard!" Chase growled, trying to break House's hold on his arms. He rammed his forehead against House's causing the older man to stagger backward. Chase punched House again and House fell. Cameron scrambled from the chair where she had been sitting, frozen with shock.

"Stop it!" she screamed. She tried to grab Chase as he went after House again. Chase pushed her away and she fell over the foot rest. House rose with a wordless snarl of anger and swung his fist connecting with Chase's left eye. House grabbed a fistful of Chase's shirt and punched the other man again.

Cameron ran toward the door leading to the balcony. As she pushed the door open, she heard the two men crash into House's bookshelf. She scrambled over the wall between House's balcony and Wilson's. She flung herself at the door.

Wilson looked up in surprise.

"They're fighting!" she cried. She turned and ran back to House's office.

Wilson jumped from his chair and followed her. When he entered House's office, he stopped in shock for a moment. House had Chase on his back and was punching the young doctor repeatedly. Cameron was pulling on House, trying to stop him. Wilson sprang forward and grabbed House. He pushed his friend back and knelt over Chase. Chase groaned and tried to sit up. Wilson helped him, looking at the other man's injuries.

"What the hell is going on?" Wilson asked anger sharpening his voice. He looked over his shoulder at House. Cameron was using the tail of her lab coat to wipe the blood from his mouth.

"House was kissing my wife," Chase muttered.

"Your wife wanted to kiss me," House sneered.

Wilson looked at Cameron. "Cameron?"

She sat back against the wall beside House. The storm had arrived. She was caught in the middle of the fury and saw no way out.

_My therapist also told me that honesty is healthy,_ House's voice whispered in her head. She lifted her head and looked Chase in the eyes.

"I'm in love with House. I always have been. I'm sorry."

Chase looked at her, an unreadable expression on his face. Slowly, he got to his feet.

"Congratulations," he told her tonelessly. "You finally got what you want." He limped from House's office.

Cameron buried her face in her hands and cried.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Again, thanks for the kind reviews and for reading this. It's always nice to hear what you think. Oh, and I don't own House. I wish I did.**

~*~*~*

There was not one inch of him that didn't hurt. The Ultram kept him from screaming in agony but it didn't take the pain away completely the way the Vicodin did. He wanted Vicodin more than he'd ever wanted anything. House shifted on the couch trying to find a position that didn't make him want to cry like a little girl.

Wilson handed him another ice pack. House placed it against his eye and flipped the stations on the television.

"If you really love me, you'll give me a shot of morphine," he told Wilson. Wilson stepped over his feet and sat on the couch, propping his feet next to House's on the coffee table.

"And if you weren't an idiot, you wouldn't need any morphine," Wilson told him. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"He hit me first," House whined. He shifted the ice pack, wincing as it hit a particularly sore spot. "Ow."

"He wouldn't have hit you," Wilson told him, grabbing the remote and turning the television off. "If you hadn't been kissing his wife. In your office. Where anyone could see you."

"He was supposed to be at home. How was I to know he'd come to see her?"

Wilson shook his head and rose to his feet. "Why do I have the sneaking suspicion you did this on purpose?" he asked, hands on his hips.

"Are you saying I wanted Chase to try to beat the crap out of me?"

"No," Wilson told him. "I'm saying you wanted to get caught. You wanted to force her to act."

House leaned forward and picked up the remote. He turned the television back on and turned up the volume. "Sorry can't hear you!" he shouted over the noise.

Wilson shook his head and left. House turned off the television and sat back. He shifted the ice pack to his jaw and winced. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. He'd gone into his office intending to work. The sight of Cameron sitting in his chair had been intoxicating. His first instinct had been to kiss her and he'd never been one to go against his instincts. The fact that Chase caught them didn't bother him so much. The fact that Chase had thrown Cameron to one side still made House seeth with anger. The sight of her falling over his chair had sent him into a murderous rage.

The sound of his door opening made him sigh. Wilson was back to lecture him some more.

"Before you start the lecture, get me a beer," he called out.

"I'm not here to lecture you," Cameron told him. "I need a place to stay."

House groaned in pain as he pulled himself up from the couch. Cameron stood by the door with a suitcase in her hand. He looked at her tear ravaged face and limped toward her. He took her suitcase and slowly made his way to his bedroom. He placed the suitcase on the chair in his room and turned back the covers on his bed. Cameron stood in the doorway looking dazed. House took her hand and sat her on the bed. He removed her headband and placed it on his bedside table. He carefully undressed her. Grabbing a t-shirt that was lying over the footboard of his bed, he slipped it over her head. Tears ran silently down her cheeks and he limped painfully into the bathroom. He wet a washcloth and returned to the bedroom. Gently, he wiped her face and tossed the washcloth in the general direction of the bathroom. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his stomach. He stroked her hair and held her. He didn't know what else to do or say. Comforting another person was not one of his strengths. His body protested but he continued to hold her until he felt her relax. He gently lowered her to the bed and pulled the covers over her. He carefully made his way around the bed and crawled in beside her. She lay on her side and he pressed himself against her back. She began to cry again and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her back against his chest. He lay listening to her cry. If he were Wilson, he would have the right words to say to make her feel better. As it was, all he could do was hold her. He hoped it was enough for her.

~*~*~*

House wasn't sure when he fell asleep. A loud banging jerked him awake. Cameron didn't move. House slid away from her and gasped in pain as he stood up. The banging continued. With a glance at Cameron, he limped down the hallway. He looked through the peephole and leaned his head against the door. Unlocking it, he opened it and stood to one side. Chase staggered in and headed for the couch. House closed the door and sighed. He did not want to deal with a drunk, angry Australian at this late hour.

"Why are you here?" he asked as Chase sprawled on the couch.

"I wanna talk to you."

"I don't want to talk to you," House informed him.

"We were happy," Chase said. "She loved me."

"Oh, God," House groaned.

"We were doing fine until you went crazy and ended up in that hospital," Chase told him.

"Well, you got me. I'm glad to see my cunning plan to steal Cameron away from you worked."

"You're a bastard."

"And you're an idiot."

House moved to sit beside Chase. He reached out and turned Chase so that he could look at Chase's eye. Chase tried to bat his hand away, but House held him firm.

"Did you get that looked at?" House asked him.

"Why couldn't you leave her alone?" Chase asked him. "Was it because she had moved on? Because she wasn't pining for you?"

House rose with difficulty and retrieved an ice pack from the kitchen. He sat back down and slapped it against Chase's eye.

"Ow!" Chase cried out as the pack hit the bruise. "Why couldn't you leave her alone?" he asked again.

"Why did you sleep with her?" House countered. "That first time when she was high on crystal meth."

Chase leaned back against the couch and pressed the ice pack against his eye. "Iliked her."

"She was high!" House said. "You took advantage of her."

"And you didn't?" Chase asked incredulously.

"No," House told him quietly. "I could have; dozens of times. I just couldn't do that to her."

Chase stared at him.

"What?" House barked.

"No," Chase whispered. "No."

"What?!"

"Oh, God," Chase said brokenly. "You're in love with her. I don't stand a chance."

House sighed and stood up. Chase leaned forward and put his head in his hands.

House returned and tossed a pillow and blanket on the couch. "You can sleep here. But you should know that she's here. And she's not going anywhere if I have anything to say about it."

Chase looked at the pillow and blanket and then up at House. "I hate you, you know," he told House quietly.

"Yeah," House responded. "I hate you, too. Go to sleep." He turned and returned to his bedroom where Cameron still slept.

~*~*~*

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Again, many thanks to all who have read and reviewed. Comments are always welcome.

~*~*~*

The sound of running water woke her. Cameron listened to the sound and burrowed farther beneath the covers. She pressed back against House's warmth and allowed sleep to drift over her again. Her eyes flew open and she twisted her head to look at House. He was asleep, snoring softly. She looked at the bathroom door. The water shut off and she heard the door leading out to the hallway open and the unmistakable sound of someone walking back toward the living room. Rolling over, she shook House's shoulder.

"House!" she whispered urgently. "Someone is in the apartment."

House mumbled and grabbed her hand, pulling her against his chest. She pushed against him.

"House!"

One blue eye opened. "Wha'?"

"Someone is in the apartment!"

"Ischase," he muttered, rolling over.

Cameron shook her head. She must have misunderstood him. He couldn't have said Chase was the person she just heard.

"Who?" she asked quietly. "House, who is here?"

He rolled onto his back and huffed a sigh. "Chase."

"What?!?" she shrieked.

"Keep your voice down," he told her. "He showed up late last night, drunk, wanting to talk. I couldn't let him drive home. Though, you being widowed would be less messy than a divorce."

"Send him home," she ordered.

"No," he refused, rolling onto his side.

Cameron leaned over him. "What do you mean _no_?"

"Just what I said."

"House!"

"Cameron!" he whined back. "Go out and talk to him."

"Do you realize how awkward this is?"

"It's awkward because you made it awkward," he told her. "If you'd been a grownup and told him, I wouldn't be covered in bruises and he wouldn't be sleeping on the couch."

"Oh, right," she sneered. "Like you didn't kiss me last night on purpose." She flopped back onto the bed and folded her arms.

House suddenly loomed over her. "Are you saying that I kissed you knowing Chase would catch us?"

"Didn't you?"

He smiled and leaned closer. "Now why would I do that?"

"To force my hand."

"I can't force you to do anything," he told her, brushing his lips against hers.

"House," she said, breathlessly. "Don't. He'll hear us."

"Then don't scream," he said, running his tongue along her lower lip. His hand slid beneath her t-shirt and closed over her breast. She gasped and jumped from the bed. She opened her suitcase and grabbed some clothes. House leaned back and smiled as the bathroom door closed behind her.

~*~*~*

Chase awoke slowly. It took him a moment to remember where he was and why. He stifled a groan as sunlight stabbed his eyes. He could hear voices behind him. He started to sit up but the pain in his head made him sick. He waited for the nausea to pass and then tried again, more slowly. He finally got himself upright and looked into the kitchen. House and Cameron stood at the butcher block in the center of the kitchen. Cameron was preparing something and House was standing behind her, his chin resting on her shoulder. As Chase watched, House slid his arm around her waist and spoke quietly to her. Whatever he said prompted a quiet laugh from her. She looked up at House with an expression Chase had never seen before; a look full of love, softness and desire. A look Cameron had never directed at him. Chase realized then that she had never loved him; not the way she loved House. He rose and entered the kitchen.

"I'm leaving," he told them quietly. "Thanks for letting me stay, House."

"Chase," Cameron called out. "Wait."

He paused with his hand on the doorknob. He was immediately reminded of the "doorknob" question that patients usually asked. He wondered what Cameron's doorknob question would be. Weariness settled over him like a heavy cloak. He wanted all of this to be over with as quickly as possible. He saw no point in prolonging the agony.

"Don't worry," he told her. "I'll give you a divorce."

Cameron opened her mouth to respond but he was gone, the door closing quietly behind him.

"Good for him," House remarked.

Cameron frowned at him.

"Why prolong the agony?" House asked her.

~*~*~*

Cameron lay in bed staring up at the ceiling. Light and shadow played over the smooth surface. Turning her head, she looked at the alarm clock. They had an hour before they had to get up. Her divorce from Chase would be finalized today. Rolling onto her side, she looked at House. He lay facing her, his face relaxed in sleep. She loved to watch him sleep. He looked softer, more vulnerable. She ran her fingers lightly over his arm, tracing the bicep. She drew a line up over his shoulder to his neck. Her nail rasped against the stubble covering his cheeks.

"This better be a prelude to sex," he commented sleepily without opening his eyes.

Cameron smiled and continued her exploration. She never grew tired of touching him or looking at him. Pushing the covers back, she stroked his hip and let her fingers trail over the muscles in his thigh.

"Seriously, this better be leading up to sex," he told her, rolling onto his back.

She looked up at him. His eyes were still closed but he was smiling slightly.

"Can't I just touch you?" she asked, sitting up and rubbing a curving line down his shin and over the arch of his foot.

"Sure," he said. "So long as the touching leads to sex."

She laughed and leaned over him. "Is everything always about sex with you?"

He pulled her down so that she lay on top of him. His eyes opened and his smile widened. "Always," he told her. "I'm a man. We think about three things: sex, sports and beer; in that order. It's part of the biological imperative."

Cameron breathed out a soft laugh. Her eyes drifted closed as his hands traced the bones of her spine.

"How long do we have?" he asked, kissing her throat.

She looked at the clock. "Forty-five minutes," she told him.

"Plenty of time," he told her.

He cradled her face and kissed her. Cameron was always surprised at his gentleness. In every other area of his life he was hard, unyielding and abrasive. With her, he was gentle, soft and kind. He rolled her onto her back, his mouth tracing a line of fire down her throat. Her breathing quickened and her heart rate accelerated. A soft moan of pleasure escaped her as his mouth closed over her breast, his tongue teasing her nipple. His beard rubbed against the soft skin of her chest as he moved to take the other breast into his mouth. Her fingers threaded through his hair and she arched her back. His hands encircled her waist as he traced a circle around her navel with his tongue. His mouth dipped lower and she cried out. Gripping the sheets in her fists, she thrust up against him as his tongue stroked her.

"Oh, God, House!"

He slowly worked his way back up her body, kissing and nibbling as he went. She felt his knee nudge her legs apart and she grabbed his shoulders. He lowered himself onto her and pushed into her. She grasped his hips, pushing him in farther. His fingers wound in her hair as he began to move.

"Greg," he breathed against her mouth. "Not House. Greg. Say it."

"Greg!" she gasped as he thrust harder.

"No more House," he told her. "Say it."

"No more House, Greg," she panted. "Please, Greg!"

He rolled onto his back. She pushed herself up and braced her hands on his stomach. His hand slipped between her legs. She emitted a soft keening cry as his finger pressed against her. He felt her muscles contract on him and he grabbed her hips, guiding her movements. He gave one hard final thrust.

"God, yes, Cameron!" he shouted as he jerked against her.

She collapsed against him. After several minutes, she lifted her head to look at him.

"Yeah, I don't like the name Alison," he said, smoothing her hair back. "So, it's Cameron."

She smiled.

He raised an eyebrow. "I don't," he told her.

Her smile widened.

He rolled his eyes. "Fine, _Alison_," he said.

She continued to smile at him.

His eyes narrowed. "You're still smiling."

"I love you," she told him.

"And?" he prompted.

"I'm happy," she laughed.

"Your divorce from Chase is finalized today," he reminded her.

She rolled off him and onto her side, facing away from him.

"You run away from the things that cause you pain," he told her. "You ran away after your first husband died. You ran away after you resigned. So, I have to wonder if you're going to run away again."

"I love you," she said, quietly. "I'm not going anywhere."

"You say that now, but Chase isn't running away. He's staying. You'll have to face him every day."

"Why are you doing this Hou-," she caught herself and grimaced. "Greg."

"You run away, I'll have to chase you," he told her. "Got a bum leg."

"I'm not going anywhere," she repeated.

"I know you are basically a stuffed animal made by grandma," he remarked. "But you are damaged."

Cameron pulled the pillow closer and curled her legs against her chest. She felt his hand on her shoulder.

"You're going to make me say it, aren't you?" he asked with a sigh. "Fine. I can't live without you. Happy?"

She closed her eyes. "I'm not going to leave you," she whispered. Something Wilson once said popped into her head. _You better be absolutely sure you want this because if he opens up again and gets hurt, I don't think there's going to be a next time._

Rolling over, she looked into his eyes. "I can't live without you, either. So, I'm not going anywhere."

House nodded and then smiled as the alarm went off.

~*~*~*

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Final chapter. I wanted to give them a happy ending, but in a House sort of way. Thank you to all who have read and commented. Everyone has been very positive!

~*~*~*

The sound of piano music greeted Cameron as she opened the door. House sat at the piano, playing a song she didn't recognize. She dropped the mail on the desk and hung her coat and bag in the hall closet. Kicking off her shoes, she made her way to the piano. She slid her arms around him and pressed a kiss against the back of his neck.

"Sit," he commanded as he continued to play.

Cameron sat beside him and watched his hands move over the piano keys. When the song ended, silence descended on them. House placed his hands in his lap and looked at her.

"I got an invitation to Chase's wedding," he told her. "I can bring a guest."

Cameron stood and walked into the kitchen. "You should take Wilson," she called out, as she opened the refrigerator door.

"Wilson doesn't look as good in a dress as you do."

"Wilson also wasn't married to Chase."

House picked up his cane and followed her, stopping to lean against the door frame. The kitchen lights glinted on his hair.

"So, should I tell Chase that I'm not coming?" he asked. "It seems kinda rude since I'm the one who introduced him to the future Mrs. Chase."

"No," Cameron told him. "You should go. But I'm not going."

"You two were divorced years ago," House said. "You're friends. Sort of."

"We're civil," Cameron said, opening the package of chicken she'd pulled out of the refrigerator.

"So, go to his wedding and be civil."

Cameron looked at him and pulled out the chopping board and a knife. She began to chop the vegetables she'd pulled out with the chicken.

House watched her for a moment and then shrugged. "I'll tell him no." He turned and made his way into the living room. The television came on and the sound of monster trucks filtered into the kitchen.

Cameron sighed and laid the knife down. She followed him into the living room. She put her hands on her hips and looked at him.

"It will be awkward," she told him.

House nodded. "Got it. Awkward. I'll tell him no." He motioned for her to move. When she remained where she was, he sighed. "Can't see through you."

"Take Wilson," she said again.

"Do you realize how pathetic we would look?" he asked. "Two old geezers on a man date at a wedding?"

Cameron laughed. "You're not an old geezer."

"Once you hit sixty, you're a geezer," he told her. "Still can't see through you."

"Fine," she relented. "But we're sitting in the back."

As she turned back to the kitchen, she missed House's satisfied smile.

~*~*~*

Cameron lay in bed watching House undress. He'd gotten a call during the wedding reception and had gone to the hospital to see about his patient. Cameron had returned home and waited up for him.

At sixty, House was still fit and muscular. He no longer had the beard and his hair was completely silver now. Cameron felt the familiar curl of desire as he bent down to pick up his clothes. He pulled an old t-shirt over his head and grabbed his pajama pants. As he pulled them on, he looked at her,

"Patient has lupus," he smirked. "My second case of lupus."

Cameron laughed. "We always thought it was lupus when I worked for you."

House settled in the bed beside her. "It's never lupus," he smirked. "Until it is." He picked up his book and glasses.

"The wedding was nice," Cameron commented, picking her book up again.

"Mmm," House agreed, sliding on his glasses and opening his book.

"It was nice that Cuddy was able to come," she said.

"Mmhm."

Cameron looked at her book and then laid it down again. "Can I ask you something?"

House leaned back against the pillow and groaned. "You're not going to let me read, are you?"

"It's a medical textbook, Greg."

He closed the book and removed his glasses. He looked at her expectantly.

She tucked her hair behind her ears and cleared her throat. "Do you regret the fact that we're not married?"

"You said you didn't want to get married."

"But do you regret it?"

"Do you regret it?" he asked.

She sighed in frustration. "Why aren't you answering the question?"

"Why are you asking it?"

Cameron looked at him and raised her eyebrow. House grinned.

"Stop smiling," she told him.

"You feel regret because Chase got married again," he told her.

Cameron shifted beneath the covers and looked away.

"Wilson once asked me if the third time would be the charm for you. You got married the first time to a man who was dying. You married Chase because he asked and you wanted to be loved. Why do you want to marry me?"

Cameron looked down at the comforter. "I love you," she said, quietly.

"Don't need a piece of paper to remind me of that."

"I just don't want you to have any regrets," she told him.

"I don't," he assured her. "I'm happy with you. I like our life. But, if you want to get married…"

She swallowed and felt the burn of tears behind her eyes. "I don't want to lose you."

"You won't," he said. "I don't need a piece of paper and a ring to keep me here. I love you."

Cameron smiled slightly. She leaned toward him and kissed him. He pulled her against his chest, slipping his hand up under her night gown. When his hand closed over her breast, she sighed, her breath mingling with his. He pressed her back against the bed and slid her night gown over her head. She pulled his t-shirt off and tossed it on the floor. Running her hands over his smooth skin, she traced the muscles in his arms. His mouth moved down her throat and across her collarbone. She felt the warmth of his breath against her breast before his mouth closed over it. His hands slid down her sides and eased her panties over her hips and down her legs. She pushed his pajama pants off and ran her hands up his back. His mouth and hands continued a slow exploration of her body as she lay pliant beneath his caresses. Then he moved over her and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he entered her. Even after all the years they had been together, she still felt the same desire she'd always felt when he made love to her. He moved with slow measured thrusts. She felt the familiar tightening and then shuddered against him as she climaxed.

"Good girl," he rasped against her ear.

He continued to thrust into her as she relaxed beneath him. She watched his face as his own climax neared and then shuddered through him. She wrapped her arms around him as he collapsed against her.

Holding him, she smiled. He was right. They didn't need a piece of paper or rings to bind them together. They loved each other. That was all they needed.

~*~*~*

End. (Really, this time!) :D


End file.
